


Artificial Paradise 下

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	Artificial Paradise 下

从学校离开时已经是晚上十点多，再在附近的超市采购了这周的生活用品和食物又过去了一阵子。

Dylan提着两大塑料袋东西，虽然疲惫但还是神采奕奕地往自己的公寓方向走去。他已经复学两个多月了，摆脱了药物的自己还有很多需要完成的事情。

他是在离公寓就剩二百多米的路边看见Thomas的。

男人像他第一次见时一样瘦削，身着香槟色铺满深色大朵花纹的衬衫和紧身黑色牛仔裤。一条腿蜷起，鞋底蹬在墙上，正低头用打火机点着嘴里叼的东西，夜晚路灯下背光的头发打下一片暗色的阴影。他深深吸了一口，拿下嘴里的小圆棒，有些陶醉地眯着眼睛仰起头，后脑勺抵上墙壁。

Dylan目光一暗，把右手的袋子也挪到左边，走近那个男人，“你又复吸了？”

Thomas悠然地睁开眼睛，双唇轻启，缓缓冲着他的脸吐出一口气。迎面而来的是普通的烟草气息。“我说过，不吸你用的那种低级货。”他一字一顿地说，然后绽开一个有点甜蜜有点调侃的笑容，“骗你的，我这次真的戒了 ”

Dylan鼻子长出了口气，四下打量了一下静谧的街道，然后猛的捏住Thomas细瘦的脖子，推着他离开刚才站着的街角，进入旁边黑暗的小巷，又拐了个弯到沿街小店后侧摆放杂物的那条死胡同。他手下力道不轻，“咚”地一声把Thomas拥撞在黑暗中的水泥墙，嘴巴同时啃上对方僵硬的双唇。

他想起在戒毒所的时候，两人后来又偷偷摸摸藏起来接了几次吻，但再也没来得及做到认识第一天那一步。这个金发男人总是挂着漫不经心的调笑表情勾引他，却又在他离开的那天隐藏在人群中。

亲吻像是一场对决，两人都激烈地试图掌控主动权。伴着水声的唇舌翻搅，恶意地在对方舌尖轻咬，然后在那人吃痛时长驱直入舔舐他的上颚。掐在脖子上的手不知何时转移到按上肩膀，Dylan喘息着贴蹭Thomas的鼻尖，“怎么跑到我这来了？”

“脱离社会生活太久，没有工作，付不起房租。”Thomas仿佛在谈笑别人的事。

“想让我养你？”

“你觉得呢？”Thomas的嘴唇又贴上来和他厮磨，“我不愿一个人待着，所以来把自己卖给你了。”

Dylan有些狐疑地拉开距离，看着那两片粉色的薄唇一张一合，缓慢地用气声吐出，“Fuck...me.”

他猛的把男人粗暴地翻过身去，手下猴急地拉下对方的裤子卡到臀下，“手撑好。”然后开始解自己的腰带。

突然被按到墙上的Thomas有点心慌，他原以为这个大学生会因为被撩拨而脸红，没想到毫不犹豫地付诸行动。身后的Dylan“呸”地往手上吐了口唾沫，当做润滑把手指硬生生挤进他的后穴。

“你...你轻点！”Thomas疼的皱起了脸，哆哆嗦嗦地从褶皱地堆在臀下的裤口袋里抽出安 全套往后递。

“准备齐全啊，Huh？”Dylan心领神会地接过来，用牙齿撕开戴好。手下没闲着地给Thomas作扩张。他没什么手法可言，手指直直在内壁按着，但还是逐渐挑起Thomas的情欲。

Thomas手臂的皮肤贴在粗糙的墙壁上，向后翘着臀部欢迎着，脸转向一侧，嘴唇贴着自己光滑的肩膀，“进来......”

得到准许的Dylan快速lu动自己的下身，然后用力顶入肉穴，他没怎么怜惜对方的身体，只管一股脑地把自己往里面送，直到全部没入。而被侵入的Thomas只是在一开始低低地呜咽了一声，便低着头默默承受起来。

像是不满他的反应，Dylan抬手“啪”的打上Thomas的臀瓣，听到对方的惊呼后前后摇摆腰部操弄起来。Thomas一时受不了这样的攻势，扶着墙的手臂颤抖着，上半身躲避似的往远离Dylan的方向贴，嘴里无意识地哼唧嘟囔着。身后的人皱起眉头，在被湿热内壁裹紧的绝顶快 |感中抽回理智，两只手扣住Thomas的肘内向后拉，把他上半身从肩胛处拉进自己，像骑马一样激烈地冲撞。

Thomas舒服地眯起眼睛，恍惚地看着灰色的墙壁离自己忽近忽远。他的重量全都依赖在Dylan施加在胳膊上的力道，不得不向后缩着脖子以防被往前顶时撞到墙。后穴内的硬物带着火热的温度在体内肆虐，把他的理智搅弄得一塌糊涂，只能吐着舌尖费力地呻吟。

肠壁和前列腺被摩擦的快感很快让Thomas在没有抚慰前面的情况下射了。他抽搐着高潮后，就软下身子，眼冒金星地试图躲避身后的撞击。

Dylan眼疾手快捉住他，“别啊，我还没完事呢。”

Thomas只好用被放开的手臂艰难地撑着身体，他的腰已经完全没了力气，没一会就湿润着眼睛向对方求饶，“Dylan...拜托，我...我站不住......”

很满意他的示弱，Dylan张大嘴喘息着勾起嘴角，脸上带着些病态的愉悦。他抽出下身，把Thomas翻过来，抓住裤腰使劲向下拽，解放出了一条细长白皙的腿，然后抬起光滑的大腿架在臂弯里，面对面重新进入他。

“你真他妈...是个疯子。”Thomas明明一脸的游离销魂，却还不忘捏着Dylan的脸骂他。

“是啊...我是疯了，”Dylan的嘴唇贴上对方的耳廓，舌尖随着律动一下下舔着光滑的耳垂，“你还记得自己说过，drugs就像是人间天堂吗？”他把整个嘴唇贴在Thomas耳朵上，环住外耳道口，话语带着轰鸣和热气喷进去，“你才是人造天堂，Tommy。”

Thomas让耳道和肠道内的热度燃烧得神志不清，被操弄的快感激得他脚趾蜷起，手也把Dylan当救命稻草死死地扒住，哼唧和喘息全送到对方的颈间。

体内的家伙越动越快，突突跳动着，Thomas直到Dylan要高潮了。他后仰起脖子，“唔嗯”一声尖叫起来，同时听见Dylan的呻吟，两个人都紧搂住对方射了出来。

Thomas连续两次射精后眼皮像粘住了一样挣不开，闭着眼感受Dylan仿佛对待一个宝物，轻柔的吻落在嘴角和脸颊。

“你这回......真得把我买下来了。”Thomas喘匀了气后抓住Dylan的领口。

Dylan露出无所谓的微笑，帮他提好裤子，捡起扔在地上的塑料袋，把轻一些的那个塞进Thomas手中，“没关系，我现在对你上瘾了。走吧。”

END


End file.
